The Institute
by sugar and darkness
Summary: Swift is just an ordinary teenage girl. But her life is over as we know it when she is forced to sign up for a student run United Nations club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I don't own anything except my main character. So hush it, bub.

**A/N: **Again, something to distract me from writing my Rus/Pru story. Sorry. This just randomly popped into my head while reading a friends story, and I just had to write it down. I'm sorry.

I do apologize for any AU-ness, OOC-ness, and any possible grammar/spelling mistakes.

Oh, BTW, this is a Hetalia school story, just not Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

My life is currently hell.

Well, yeah, sure. That is a great way to start a story, especially one written by a teenager. I mean, most stories start with a poem, or something that isn't a totally biased statement. But really.

My life is currently hell.

Sorry. It seems like we've got off on the wrong foot. Hello. My name is Swift. Yeah, bad name, I know. My parents wanted to keep up the tradition of naming their children Native American names, like Running Bear, but I don't think that happens a lot anymore. I'm what you'd call a weird melting pot. Most of my features scream Native American, save for the near platinum blonde hair that comes from Russian ancestors, where my dark blue eyes descend also. I'm also pretty short, even for my American heritage. Probably the only thing that I truly like about my appearance is that my skin is neither too dark nor too pale. It's right in the middle.

I'm currently attending some weird boarding school/private school/college that apparently accepts students that could be too young to even attend a school like this. Oh, and did I mention that it's internationally known?

I don't really know why, but it's so weird that the school acts like a high school sometimes. It has an elected student council, accepting of all ages, but to separate it from _normal_ high schools, it includes dorm rooms. And school uniforms. Blegh.

First of all, I hate petticoats. And I hate skirts. But, we have to wear them almost everyday until that one glorious day when we can wear casual clothes on weekends. Yay.

Yeah, but the main story here is about what happened when the principal called me in to say that I _had_ to sign up for a club, or else my student world would end immediately. Possibly it was because I had no friends, and I had no friends because during my first week here, I punched a snobby rich girl in the face. And broke her nose.

No, this story is not about my visit with the principal. It's about the club that I, unfortunately, joined. The Student-Run-United-Nations. And pretty much all the countries were represented by a foreigner from their homeland.

At least they could all speak English.

* * *

**A/N:** I need ideas for the name of this weirdo school. I'm stumped. D;

Stay tuned, and watch for more from our other stories!


	2. Extended Author's Note

**Extended Author's Note:**

This story is going to be moved to my single account after I finish all my homework (god damn ap hw...:[ ), and I'm telling you all know that me and Sugar are planning some stories to write together once we both get our lives, homework, and extra stuff in check. I can tell you some of our possible planned plotlines and other random stories.

For one, we are trying to get a couple of Hetales in there somewhere, like restarting our Sleeping Beauty/GreeceJapan story...and a HUGE nod towards Sugar's favorite Disney princess Rapunzel from Tangled as a Prussia/Hungary.

There might be a possible collection series of random oneshots, some songfics in there as well, along with me and Sugar's combined OC country Greenland, and the pairing of Iceland/Greenland. I hope you'd like our little baby Maja~

But I also hope you guys aren't too sad about this moving...and I promise to get Sugar working her butt off on her Gakuen Sees Red, thar...

Once I post The Institute at the new account, I'll post up the link in another chapter here.

Hopefully, you guys will hear from us again soon!

~3 Dark


End file.
